A principal strategy currently employed in imparting odors to consumer products is the admixing of the fragrance directly into the product. There are however, several drawbacks to this strategy. For example, the fragrance material can be too volatile, resulting in fragrance loss during manufacturing, storage, and use. Many fragrance materials are also unstable over time. This again results in loss of fragrance during storage.
In some cases, fragrances are microencapsulated or treated with cyclodextrins to form inclusion complexes to help decrease volatility and improve stability. However, these methods are for a number of reasons often not successful. In addition, cyclodextrins can be too expensive.
In many consumer products it is desirable for the fragrance to be released slowly over time. Microencapsulation and cyclodextrins have been used to provide slow-release properties, however, they are subject to the same limitations associated with the use of cyclodextrins as stated above.
The Japanese Patent Application No. 07/179 328 discloses sustained release of aromatic compounds which are perfume derivatives for control of perspiration. The compositions perfume when they are gradually decomposed by bacteria usually residing on the body surface, resulting in a long, stable perfuming effect. A preferred derivative is said to contain one or a mixture of phosphoric ester, amino acid and carboxylic derivatives of perfumes. The active fragrancing substance, i.e. an alcohol, an aldehyde or a ketone, is released slowly after laundering a fabric to prolong the fragrancing of the fabric after laundering.
The PCT Application WO 95/04809 discloses the use of esters for scenting fabrics being washed in the presence of a lipase-containing detergent.
The PCT application WO 96/1999119 describes the addition of silicone polymers to perfumes to improve surface residuality of a fragrance. The fragrance is not bound to the polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,719 describes silicate esters of essential alcohols where the oxy group RO-- of an alcohol is directly bonded to silicone as Si--OR which can be applied to textiles to impart thereto a lasting fragrance.